


Wizards and Werewolves

by rypnami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Gay Male Character, I was tired while writing this, Literally stayed up all night, M/M, Trans positive because ms jkr is a transphobe, mostly everyone is gay, slight mentions of abuse, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rypnami/pseuds/rypnami
Summary: Sam is a young wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with his friends, he begins his third year in school, and for the most part, things are normal. Until his older sister disappears, his best friend starts acting weird, and a malevolent spirit starts haunting the castle grounds. Things are looking odd at Hogwarts this year, and it's a race against time to stop it.





	Wizards and Werewolves

Sam McCaffery sat on his bed, reading a letter. The room was a mess, with dirty clothing and books strewn across the ground. He was wrapped in a blue blanket that was decorated with light green vines, and the hood of his purple hoodie was pulled over his feathery brown hair. The letter was written on thick yellow parchment. Rain pattered on the window as he read.

He sighed to himself. There were a lot of new books for that year at school that he would need... I dunno if we'll be able to afford all these. His older sister might have had some books from her third year, unless their mum had sold them for a little extra gold. She must have.  
Setting the letter from school aside, he reached across his bed and stroked a small black cat that was curled on his pillow. "You don't have to worry about this kind of stuff, do you Snowball?" Snowball said nothing, and instead arched her back and yawned. Sam sighed again, but smiled. His cat was just too cute. He rested his head on his pillow and allowed Snowball onto his chest, purring loudly. The honking of cars from the street below greeted their ears, but neither of them cared. Traffic was normal in the middle of London. Especially when your apartment was right across from Oxford Street.

He was bored, watching rain trickle down the windowpanes. The summer holiday typically was for Sam. There wasn't much to do except sit around and read, which wasn't that bad, but since he was still underage, he wasn't allowed to practise magic. Boring. And he didn't have any Muggle friends. His only friend, Alex, lived all the way over in Wales, and Sam couldn't exactly afford a train ticket. So they were resigned to writing letters that sometimes took weeks to arrive. But at least the holiday would be over soon.. and they'd be going back to school.


End file.
